Welcome Back, Boys
by Steampunk-Gypsy
Summary: Arthur Beeman finds a strange girl passed out from dehydration near his HQ, but is is she really just another tourist? Or is she something more, something Beeman's been looking for for a very long time?
1. Chapter 1

He struggled to keep his grip on the screwdriver, as sparks flew from the machine. It gave a sudden jolt and  
smoke slowly began to escape from it.  
"Great, just great," Beeman muttered, slamming the screw driver down on the table. He paced around his lab,  
trying to find a solution. He spent days on the original design, and the only problem was it failed, and so did  
every other idea he had.  
He looked out at the rocky landscape through the security cameras. He was completely alone aside from the  
occasional tourists that were hoping to find evidence of alien contact or life, posting pictures of his aircraft  
online whenever he tried to use it. Couldn't they tell the difference? No power fluctuations, erratic flight  
patterns... Tourists, in his opinion, are idiots, and the lowest form of life possible. He had been so sure he built  
his observatory far enough away from the Nazca lines not to attract any attention, but once again, he was wrong.  
Just as he was turning away from the camera screen, something caught his eye. She didn't look like a  
tourist, but then again, they were sneakier creatures than Bunyips. He kept watching, making sure she stayed away  
from his observatory, when she fell backwards, collapsing onto her pack. He knew he would hate himself for this, but  
what did he have to lose? He made his way outside and carefully down the rocks below. He slid down the steep base of  
rock and approached her seemingly lifeless body. She was breathing, but barely.  
"Are you kidding me?" he muttered, and knelt down beside her, careful not to step on her long, pale hair. He  
gently patted her shoulder, but she didn't respond.  
"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," he said, gently shaking her. "Come on, wake up."  
Her eyes still remained closed. He felt his belt for his force blaster, but it was gone. He had left it back  
inside. After a minute of doing nothing but staying crouched down on the ground and staring at her, he shook her  
again, and like last time, no response. He finally made his decision, and began to stand up, gently placing his  
hands underneath her back and legs. He stood up, and began walking back towards his observatory and through one of  
the lower hidden entrances.

Her eyes fluttered open, as she quickly sat up, looking around the room, and jumped when she saw him.  
"Finally decided to wake up?" said Beeman, handing her a glass of water.  
"Who-Who are...?" she coughed a bit, and stared at the water.  
"Uh, you're supposed to drink it."  
She coughed again and hesitated, bringing the glass to her dry lips.  
"Don't tell me you're afraid of water," he muttered. "Relax, it's not poison. I just saved your life, why  
would I want to end it?"  
"R-right." She sipped some of the water, and choked as it slid down her dry throat, but ended up drinking  
the rest of it not shortly afterwards.  
"So, do you wanna tell me why you were out there," he pointed to the screen showing what the security  
cameras saw outside, "dressed like that, alone? So dehydrated, that-"  
"I don't know," she said quietly.  
"How can you not know why you were in the middle of-"  
"I guess I just got lost," she muttered, setting the glass down on the table beside her. "Thanks for  
everything, but I should probably get going."  
"Go where, exactly?"  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"Why don't you want to give me straight answers?"  
"You wanna know the truth? Fine. I was on a little tour group and then I got separated, wasted my last water  
bottle and ended up here."  
"So," he squinted, "you're a tourist then?"  
"Believe me, it wasn't my idea."  
"Oh really?"  
"My stupid boyfriend-Well, ex-boyfriend now, dragged me into it. It's his fault I got lost and ended up  
here... Whatever 'here' even is."  
"That's it?" he laughed. "So he dragged you into coming on some hike to go see rocks, and then you got  
separated from the group?"  
"Well... yeah."  
"Not a very good cover-up story but I'll pretend to believe it for now."  
"What do you mean cover-up story, I-"  
"Looks like an EKG monitor makes a pretty good lie detector."  
"What do you-"  
"Oh and of course this," he replied, lifting up his hand which was showing a weapon similar to a Glock 18,  
but with more features. "Not like anything I've ever seen but, why would you be carrying a weapon out there? On the  
run? Or maybe-"  
"I'm just paranoid!" she yelled, carefully peeling the electrodes off of her arms and stomach.  
"Sure. Lucky for me, I ran your fingerprints through the system and I didn't get a single match. Don't you  
think that's a little suspicious? An armed woman such as yourself, out alone in-"  
"Well maybe it's because I'm not a criminal!" she said through clenched teeth. "What's the point of all  
this?"  
"I don't know about you, but I actually care about my safety," he said, carefully placing the weapon on the  
table beside him.  
"If you care about your safety so much then why did you bring me here? It's not like you have me tied up  
or-"  
"I could arrange that if you like," he smirked.  
"Where are we anyways?"  
"I'm sure you'd like to know. But let me ask a question, why is your hair blue?"  
"I guess I left the hair dye in a little too long," she replied, fumbling with strands of her hair, which as  
Beeman pointed out, had a strange light blue tint.  
"Now, I wonder what could be in here?" Beeman asked, picking up her pack.  
"Hey, that's personal! You can't just... You... You can't..." she struggled to keep her eyes open as she  
felt dizzier and dizzier, until everything went black.  
"Lucky for me I put sedatives in your drink then," he muttered and unzipped the bag.

**Yay, first Beeman fic! Sorry for that little bit of awkwardness at the beginning... And for not indenting, I tried to this time, but it wouldn't let me for some reason... Anyways hope you enjoyed, and sorry Beeman isn't as sarcastic as usual.**


	2. Chapter 2

She opened her eyes, but this time, something was different. Instead of the medical room with a few other beds and chairs, being able to move  
her arms and legs freely and sit up and face the man who had taken her, she could barely move. She was restrained, strapped down onto an  
uncomfortable surface, only able to lift up her neck slightly, and her long pale blue hair was hanging off of her new bed. She looked around to see  
dozens of cameras, all spying on every corner within their reach, and machines gathered around her. Everything seemed to dusty though, like the  
room hadn't been used in years. After minutes of "exploring" she still had no idea where the man who captured her was, until she heard footsteps.  
He stepped out of the shadows and faced her, even though she couldn't see his eyes through his pink glasses which the lights reflected off of, she  
could make out a small grin on his face.  
"I did say I could arrange to have you tied up," he said.  
"You!" she growled. "Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you to make you use me for some sick experiment, huh?"  
"Cut the act," said Beeman.  
"What act? I just wanna go home, k?"  
"Well I think it'll be a while until then, so why don't I just get to work while you cooperate like the good little girl you are, hmm?"  
"Ugh, you're such a creep! Just let me go already!"  
"Ha, let me guess, your people think I'm still the idiot I was back then, don't they? You're little plan is getting ruined more and more each second  
that passes, and they sent you here, thinking none of this would happen, right? You Drodzians never cease to amaze me. You'd think, after that  
incident back in 2003-"  
"Just, shut up!" she snapped.  
"Someone's feisty," he muttered. "So, what do they call you anyways?"  
"Why does it matter? You'll probably just end up dissecting me anyways, and I could care less about what you'd label me as."  
"Well since I had to spike your drink before, we never got the chance for a proper introduction. The ID that was in your bag said Collette Winters  
but we both know that's not true."  
"Why don't you just stick with that then?"  
"You know, I'm trying to be nice here, but we could do this the hard way," he replied, taking a small device out of his pocket.  
"What is that thing?"  
"You'll find out soon enough," he smirked. He typed in something on the small machine and "Collette" let out a scream. She looked like she was  
having a seizure, but she was barely able to move underneath the restraints.  
"What the heck was that!?" she yelled after he typed in something else.  
"You know, it took me a minute to find your veins, but it was worth it. Now you wanna tell me the real reason why you came here?"  
"Are you insane!? What makes you think-"  
"Well, do you want that to happen again?" he asked.  
She stared at him with pure anger until finally sighing. "My people need your help."

Sorry this chapter's so short! And sorry it took me forever to upload... I've been busy... well, mainly lazy, but it's here now, that's all that matters! Well, hope you enjoy!


End file.
